Six
by baekfrappe
Summary: Baekhyun berpikir. Pada akhirnya semua kesalahan itu tertuju padanya. Terlalu lamban untuk bergerak sendiri dan di saat dia hampir menghilang, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain menunggu dan mengenang masa lalu. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 _ **Six**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Drama

 **Rated :  
** K+  
(pertama kalinya bikin K+ wkwk)

 **Summary :  
** Baekhyun berpikir. Pada akhirnya semua kesalahan itu tertuju padanya. Terlalu lamban untuk bergerak sendiri dan di saat dia hampir menghilang, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain menunggu dan mengenang masa lalu. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu benci mengapa waktu seolah berjalan sangat cepat. Bagi Baekhyun, cepatnya waktu berjalan hanya membuat apa yang ia coba nikmati hanya terasa singkat. Atau bahkan karena terlalu singkat, Baekhyun sampai lupa apa ia sempat menikmati suatu hal yang seharusnya ia nikmati dalam hidupnya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk di tengah lapangan dan memandang ke atas, dimana kelas-kelas di lantai tiga terlihat jelas. Cuaca hari ini yang cukup berawan membuat matahari sering kali tertutup awan dan suhu di lapangan menjadi tidak panas, tipikal musim semi pada umumnya, sehingga semua itu semakin melarutkan Baekhyun dalam lamunannya.

Di SM Junior High School, sejak dahulu penempatan kelasnya sudah diatur dengan tetap dan efisien. Untuk kelas tujuh, dimana masih menjadi adik kelas dan kegiatan pembelajarannya yang masih banyak bermainnya, diletakkan di lantai paling bawah. Selain itu juga, kelas tujuh yang diletakkan di lantai bawah itu juga berfungsi agar kebisingan yang biasa terjadi di kelas tujuh tidak menganggu konsentrasi kegiatan kakak kelasnya yang terjadi di lantai atas.

Angkatan Baekhyun sendiri, kelas delapan, terletak di lantai dua. Dimana kelas delapan kegiatannya mulai padat dan membutuhkan cukup konsentrasi, meski kegiatannya dan konsentrasi yang dibutuhkan tidak sebesar kelas sembilan. Maka dari itu kelas delapan diletakkan di lantai dua.

Dan yang terakhir, kelas sembilan, saat-saat dimana setiap harinya dipenuhi dengan tugas dan tugas, membutuhkan konsentrasi yang luar biasa, sudah jarang lagi dengan istilah bermain. Konsentrasi yang didapat itu tergantung dari seberapa tenang keadaan sekitar, maka dari itu kelas sembilan diletakkan di lantai tiga, lantai teratas untuk penempatan kelas. Sedangkan untuk lantai keempat sendiri, lantai teratas di SM Junior High School, hanya terdapat laboratorium, ruang komputer, dan ruang musik. Tidak terlalu sering didatangi juga, tergantung dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Kembali pada Baekhyun sendiri, tatapannya yang jatuh pada lantai tiga itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Murid-murid kelas sembilan memang semakin jarang yang datang—toh jika datang juga tidak ada jadwal apa-apa yang perlu dikerjakan—karena memang setelah Ujian Nasional pekan lalu, kegiatan kelas sembilan dibebaskan sampai nanti pengumuman nilai dengan syarat untuk tidak mencoret-coret baju ala-ala murid nakal.

Yang memenuhi pemikiran Baekhyun sedari tadi adalah salah satu kakak kelasnya yang ia benci. Sosok yang Baekhyun benci karena Baekhyun sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun benci karena setiap ia mencoba mengatakan jika ia berhenti mencintai Chanyeol, pada kenyataannya setiap berjalannya waktulah cintanya semakin bertambah.

Mungkin jika bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun harus berhenti mencintai Chanyeol, itu karena Baekhyun lelah. Menunggu enam tahun itu benar-benar menguras habis hatinya, masih ditambah dengan intensitas Chanyeol yang dekat dengan banyak perempuan bahkan laki-laki. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak memacari semuanya, tapi enam tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk Chanyeol mengganti pasangannya setidaknya sampai lima kali dalam enam tahun itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun lelah.

Jika sekarang Baekhyun kelas delapan, maka sudah sejak kelas dua Elementary School Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Sebut saja Baekhyun terlalu kecil untuk mengenal apa artinya cinta—bahkan untuk saat ini juga Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa membuatnya mengetahui cinta di umur yang terlalu dini, karena Chanyeol-lah yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan cinta. Kesampingkan soal Chanyeol yang tampan, multitalent, pintar, kaya, atau apapun itu, tapi Baekhyun merasa bahkan jika Chanyeol kehilangan setengah dari tubuhnya-pun Baekhyun masih akan mencintainya.

Jangan pernah main-main dengan cinta seorang anak kecil karena anak kecil yang polos bisa membuat cinta yang besarnya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, bahkan remaja atau orang dewasa sekalipun. Cinta seorang anak kecil masih suci.

Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Baekhyun tulus mencintai Chanyeol hingga enam tahun berlalu. Tanpa rasa harus memiliki, Baekhyun lebih terkesan menyukai mencintai orang dari jauh.

Peluit yang berbunyi keras itu membuat lamunan Baekhyun buyar. Baekhyun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati guru olahraganya yang menyuruh murid-murid kelas Baekhyun berkumpul. Baekhyun mendesah lelah, menoleh ke lantai tiga sekali lagi dan kemudian beranjak menuju teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, dan murid-murid yang tersisa di kelas Baekhyun hanya sedikit saja. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia malas untuk pulang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak pulang dulu. Padahal Baekhyun bukanlah tipe murid yang betah berlama-lama di sekolah dan mengingat ini hari sabtu, biasanya ia sudah menyeret pacar hyung-nya, Yifan Hyung, untuk menguras dompet laki-laki tinggi itu demi makanan yang sebagian besarnya masuk ke dalam perut Baekhyun. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mendapat jitakan _sayang_ dari hyung-nya, Joonmyeon hyung, ketika Baekhyun dan Yifan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun akan ke kamarnya di lantai atas untuk tidur dan Joonmyeon beserta Yifan akan bermesraan di ruang keluarga.

Tapi hari sabtu ini sepertinya akan berbeda.

Baekhyun memilih bangkit, meninggalkan tasnya di bangkunya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Sekolah masih terbilang cukup ramai, terlebih kelas tujuh yang memenuhi lapangan di bawah. Kelas delapan juga lumayan banyak di sana, sedangkan kelas sembilan hanya terhitung oleh jari. Itupun tidak ada.. Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah, dan Baekhyun berjalan di lorong lantai dua. Sampai di ujung lorong, kaki Baekhyun bergerak untuk belok kanan dan menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga. Lorong lantai tiga sangat sepi, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara orang mengobrol dari beberapa kelas sembilan yang sepertinya masih terisi murid, sedangkan beberapa kelas lainnya kosong tak berisi.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun begitu tenang dan lambat, lalu Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kelas IX-D. Kelas yang begitu familiar bagi Baekhyun; kelas Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kenop pintunya, berdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk memutar kenop seiring dengan dirinya yang yakin bahwa di dalam kelas itu tidak ada orangnya.

Suasana gelap dari kelas IX-D menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan tangannya merambati dinding, mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampunya. Saat lampu sudah menyala, Baekhyun baru menutup kelasnya dan matanya menatap kesana-kemari. Melihat-lihat keadaan kelas Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada sebuah snapback berwarna denim yang tergeletak di sebuah meja, nomor dua dari depan dan nomor tiga dari lima bangku yang ditata berjejer. Tanpa diperintah Baekhyun melangkah mendekati meja itu dan menduduki bangkunya, lalu Baekhyun kembali menatap snapback itu dan baru menyadari jika snapback itu sudah sangat rusak. Robek di sana-sini.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut menyakitkan ketika mengingat snapback ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa ini snapback milik Chanyeol, hadiah dari Luhan, sahabatnya. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melupakan saat-saat ketika Baekhyun masih sangat mengakui kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol, dan Luhan yang mengetahuinya _katanya_ ingin membantu tapi justru berakhir Luhan yang jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol dan menusuknya dengan perlahan, tidak dari belakang lagi tapi dari depan.

Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, dimana pada malam sebelumnya Baekhyun menangis di kamarnya karena tidak mendapat ide lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol tepat jam 00.00, dan mengandalkan Luhan-pun juga tidak ada gunanya karena saat itu juga Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar sial ketika menjelang hari ulang tahun Chanyeol dan ponsel Baekhyun justru rusak parah sehingga Baekhyun harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai orang tuanya membelikan ponsel baru. Dan pada saat hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, Luhan memintanya untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk Chanyeol dan seolah tak ada apa-apa Baekhyun bersedia menemaninya, mengusulkan snapback denim ini, bahkan menambahi sebagian uang Luhan yang kurang karena snapback ini limited edition dan harganya jauh lebih mahal.

Seharusnya itu menjadi kado dari mereka berdua tapi Baekhyun juga sudah terlalu malas untuk peduli kalau-kalau Luhan mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau itu kado dari Luhan _sendirian_. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Luhan, tapi mungkin karena meski Luhan sudah menusuknya seperti itu, tetapi sebelum itu Luhan juga sempat membuat Baekhyun bisa berhubungan dengan Chanyeol setiap hari selama satu bulan menjelang christmas dan tahun baru melalui LINE.

Meski itu bukan hal yang setimpal, tapi katakanlah Baekhyun terlalu baik.

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas mengingat itu semua, dan Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan tatapannya dari snapback itu lalu mencari benda lain yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Dan gitar di dekat papan tulis itu menjadi jawabannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya dan mendekati gitar tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh gitarnya, sangat-sangat lembut dan senyumnya semakin nampak dan begitu tulus ketika mendapati ukiran huruf C pada sisi gitarnya. Jelas sekali itu gitar Chanyeol.

Tak perlu bertanya kenapa gitar Chanyeol bisa ditinggalkan di sini karena Chanyeol sendiri adalah maniak gitar; tak bisa bertahan tanpa gitar. Percaya saja di rumah Chanyeol pasti masih banyak gitar lagi. Baekhyun benci mengakui ini tapi Luhan juga pernah mengatakan sebagian kecil dari hasil memata-matai Chanyeol bahwa Chanyeol memiliki simpanan gitarnya sendiri di dalam kelas.

Kini Baekhyun membawa gitar itu dan ia kembali di bangku yang ia duduki sebelumnya, lalu meletakkan gitar Chanyeol itu di pangkuannya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa gitar Chanyeol benar-benar berada di pangkuannya; benar-benar terasa nyata di sentuhannya. Juga dengan bayang-bayang bahwa Luhan pastinya belum merasakan hal ini, membuat Baekhyun merasa perasaannya hari ini sempurna sudah.

Rasa-rasanya jika seperti ini, perasaan lelahnya untuk mencintai Chanyeol karena penantiannya selama enam tahun dan dengan sahabatnya yang menusuknya dari _depan_ itu sirna sudah. Seolah-olah Baekhyun baru saja jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol.

Jari Baekhyun menyentuh senar-senar gitar Chanyeol, menggenjrengnya asal selama sepuluh detik berjalan. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kunci dengan baik lalu mulai menggenjrengnya dengan benar. Mungkin bukan lagu yang benar-benar baru, tapi percaya atau tidak lagu ini cukup sering menemani Baekhyun di saat-saat ia seperti ini. Bukan berarti juga Baekhyun tipe orang yang mudah galau.

 _ **This cold night street, these heartbreaking footsteps**_

 _ **Some day, it'll all pass**_

 _ **Memories of us crazily in love**_

 _ **It will slowly flow down, forgotten with time**_

Waktu ketika Baekhyun seolah bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol waktu itu, saat-saat dimana, Baekhyun benci mengakui jika Luhan yang menolongnya, untuk membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaiamana rasanya melakukan chat dengan Chanyeol melalui LINE. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, tapi sakit rasanya ketika mengingat itu semua sudahlah berlalu dan akan terkubur oleh jalannya waktu. Terasa singkat sekali.

 _ **My thoughts that were filled with you**_

 _ **Even those thoughts push me away as if they're irritated**_

 _ **I chase after the clock hands, chase after time**_

 _ **But there, I discovered you leaving**_

Perasaannya setiap harinya selalu sama, dan cinta Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol selalu bertambah setiap harinya. Semakin memikirkan perasaannya seolah membuatnya berpikiran bahwa ini semua salah Luhan. Dari dua tahun kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol di Junior High School dan Baekhyun hanya menerima waktu sebulan untuk merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol, serta sepersekian detik untuk matanya menemukan sosok Chanyeol entah pada saat Chanyeol yang bermain basket di lapangan, atau berpas-pasan saat di kantin. Sedangkan Luhan bisa menerima waktu tiga bulan lebih untuk mendekati Chanyeol dan bahkan berpotensi lebih besar untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, kalau saja cinta pertama Luhan—Oh Sehun, yang muncul di SM Junior High School sebagai murid pindahan, sehingga Luhan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dan begitu Baekhyun mencoba sendiri, untuk meraih Chanyeol, berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu sebelum Chanyeol nantinya pergi setelah lulus, tapi bahkan sebelum _benar-benar_ lulus Chanyeol seolah sudah menghilang. Tak pernah Baekhyun temukan lagi.

Baekhyun dikalahkan oleh waktu.

 _ **I'm in a rush and you're in a hurry to leave**_

 _ **Like an express train, my footsteps are rushed every day**_

 _ **(Surrendered to the memories)**_

 _ **Now we're like an old and worn notebook filled with scribbles**_

Meski pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari, tidak semua kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol yang kelewat singkat itu dikarenakan Luhan. Semua kesalahan itu pada akhirnya tertumpuk di pundaknya, membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin jatuh saja dan menghilang dari Chanyeol, membiarkan waktu dan Tuhan yang bekerja untuk bagaimana nasib akhir cintanya pada Chanyeol. Tapi toh rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol itu sendiri yang membuatnya bangkit lagi, mengejar Chanyeol, begitu cepat secepat yang dirinya sendiri bisa lakukan. Tapi secepat Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya secepat itu juga Chanyeol pergi. Apalagi mengingat Chanyeol yang akan pindah ke Jepang bersama orang tuanya dan akan melanjutkan Senior High School-nya di sana, semua rasa sakit itu menghantam Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

Semua kenangan chat satu bulan dan bagaimana ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol itu semakin lama termakan oleh waktu, dan kenangan itu membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol seperti buku usang yang penuh coretan.

Coretan yang seolah-olah itu adalah cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol yang menutupi buku usang itu dengan debu, sementara buku usang itu adalah hati Baekhyun sendiri.

 _ **But I hope you aren't hurting as much as me**_

 _ **I hope for this every day, countlessly**_

 _ **I hope you won't remember as much as I do**_

 _ **I hope you're better than me (oh today and tomorrow)**_

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak tersakiti seperti rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan, tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol mengingat semua kenangan yang tanpa disadarinya Chanyeol buat sendiri bersamanya. Bayang-bayang itu memenuhi Baekhyun semakin dekatnya pengumuman nilai Ujian Nasional yang akan dikabarkan tiga hari lagi dan bagaimana Chanyeol akan benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah ini, kota ini, negara ini, dan dirinya, entah untuk sampai kapan. Tapi jika Chanyeol memang tidak mengingat kenangan itu seperti bagaimana Baekhyun mengingat kenangan itu, tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun asal itu bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Toh mereka juga tidak berpacaran dan mungkin akan tidak berguna juga bagi Chanyeol untuk mengingatnya karena ini semua memang sepertinya hanya menyangkut perasaan Baekhyun.

 _ **One Two Three Four Five (I put it all down today)**_

 _ **I guess I'm forgetting (I can't really see you)**_

 _ **Five Four Three Two One, I think time is up**_

Dengan nyanyiannya, dengan iringan gitar milik Chanyeol yang ia petik sendiri, mungkin ini sudah menjadi saatnya untuk menyerah. Baekhyun selalu melupakan bagaimana pada kenyataannya kini kecil kemungkinannya bagi Baekhyun untuk melihat Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. Tidak bisa lagi menghubunginya di LINE perkara ia sendiri sudah menge-blocked Chanyeol—yang ia lakukan karena ia merasa marah sendiri dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Chanyeol dulu. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak semenyesal itu setelah memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika menyanyikan paragraf terakhir lagunya, dengan tangannya yang setia memetik senar gitar Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol dalam bayangannya, dalam angan-angannya. Bayangan kenangan ketika Chanyeol mengirimkannya kata _hai_ setiap hari untuk memulai percakapan sampai satu bulan lamanya, ketika Chanyeol bersedia menemani malam hari natal Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sedang demam sehingga tidak bisa keluar untuk melihat salju atau berkumpul bersama keluarganya meski di ruang tamu pemanasnya menyala—tidak mempan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun. Natal bersejarah bagi Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mem-video call-nya dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat hari natal untuk Baekhyun, begitu juga Baekhyun yang menjadi orang pertama untuk Chanyeol.

Juga ketika malam tahun baru ketika Baekhyun dengan nekat memanjat atap rumahnya dari balkon untuk menikmati kembang api di langit malam, Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padanya tepat di jam 00.00, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada Chanyeol dengan selisih sepersekian detik sebelum Chanyeol mengucapkannya.

Dan perut Baekhyun terasa tergelitik lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang merasakannya. Tidak dengan Luhan. Hanya dirinya. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun juga harus memaksa kenangan itu untuk terkubur dalam waktu masa lalu. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang-layang ketika berpikir bahwa ini berakhir sudah, dan mungkin memang sudah sangat telat untuk mengakui perasaannya di hadapan Chanyeol, itu-pun juga jika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi yang kemungkinannya kurang dari lima persen.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa air mata merebak di pelupuk matanya ketika sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantamnya, kalau-kalau cinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol kandas begitu saja tanpa Baekhyun sempat mengatakannya. Dan seiring dengan berakhirnya petikan gitarnya juga dengan nyanyiannya, Baekhyun membuka mata.

...hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang bersandar di pintu kelas, menatapnya intens.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, sekali-dua kali dengan sayu sembari memutar otak untuk berpikir kapan kemungkinan Chanyeol masuk ke kelas ini. Atau apakah Baekhyun yang terlalu menikmati kesendiriannya dan memenuhi ruangan ini dengan suara gitar serta nyanyiannya sampai-sampai suara pintu yang terbuka sebelumnya tidak sampai ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau muncul," bisikan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun, meski sangat pelan tapi di dalam ruangan yang kelewat sepi ini membuat Chanyeol bisa menangkap bisikan Baekhyun dengan jelas. Itu merupakan kalimat pertama yang membuka obrolan mereka untuk pertama kalinya secara bertatap muka. Hati Baekhyun berdenyut ketika ia menyadari bahwa selama ia berada di kelas delapan dan Chanyeol berada di kelas sembilan, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara secara langsung. Dan menyakitkan ketika mengingat bahwa kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol itu sudah diujung tanduk sebelum pada akhirnya nanti Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya entah untuk sampai kapan.

Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan dan tenang ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun berdesir ketika sosok yang dipujanya selama enam tahun terakhir ini sudah duduk di bangku depannya, memutar bangkunya sehingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Sadar bahwa ini nyata; Chanyeol tidak lagi berada di angannya. Sosok Chanyeol nyata di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kupikir hari ini kau tidak datang ke sekolah?" Baekhyun memilih membuka pertanyaan lebih dulu.

"Aku baru saja datang," Chanyeol bergumam, mengerjap beberapa kali seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran laki-laki itu. "seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan mendorongku untuk datang..."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berharap. "Mungkin kau harus bertemu seseorang? Mungkin, Luhan?"

Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh tepat di matanya. Baekhyun menatap balik Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya jatuh di dalam bayangannya sendiri pada mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kelam dan dalam, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu bergumam. "Mungkin, kau?"

Di tempatnya Baekhyun diam. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berpikir kalau itu dia?

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan ingin kau sampaikan padaku."

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu isi pikirannya?

"Katakan, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tahu ini adalah kesempatan terakhir—benar-benar terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan pilihan 'ucapkan atau tidak sama sekali'. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sebuah pengakuan yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan sebuah permintaan, tapi Baekhyun tahu itu bukan lagi sebuah permintaan, melainkan perintah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menyetujuinya, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk.

Baekhyun kembali mengorek masa lalunya dan melemparkannya telak ke masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jadilah kekasihku dan biarkan aku mencintaimu juga."_

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Jiah apa ini apa iniii.

Pengalaman pribadi yang such an asshole gini wakakak.

Emang kalo suka sama kakak kelas tuh ya paling susah di saat-saat kayak gini, kakak kelas udah mau lulus abis UN, nah kitanya jadi adek kelas masih kejebak di grade teratas sebelum UN. Fiuh.

Ya pokoknya fanfic ini saya ambil berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya, meskipun di pengalaman pribadi saya itu gaada insiden buat naik ke lantai atas terus masukin kelasnya kakak kelas (kalo saya ngelakuin itu ya ujung-ujungnya kena damprat kakak kelas-_-), gaada insiden main gitar sambil nyanyi (toh saya gabisa main gitar meskipun saya bisa nyanyi :v), gaada insiden kakak kelas yang jadi crush saya terus tiba-tiba datengin saya (mimpi apa sih didatengin). Dan saya juga ga suka sama kakak kelas saya sampe enam tahun-_-

Di sini saya milih enam tahun buat Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol karena saya pikir itu unyu kalo Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol sejak kelas dua SD gitu wkwk. Dan saya milih grade ChanBaek itu JHS karena saya pikir asik aja sama percintaan semasa JHS, masih polos polos :'v

Kalo pada tanya grade saya, rahasia yaaa (kayak ada yang tanya aja zzz)

Oke, review please?

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
